meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 066
6:27:12 PM Basement Cat: After a long and possibly fruitful day of shopping at the bazaar (that's up to you guys) you're back at Nation and hopefully, all hanging out in the kitchen together, blisters and awesome buys both optional. 6:27:45 PM Janis: Janis slumps into a chair at the table 6:28:44 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at her, looking up from a book he was reading. "Problem?" 6:29:30 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a seat and starts reading. 6:29:37 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: She can't hate shoppin' as much as I do. 6:29:51 PM Lexicon: Lexicon is happily perusing the supplies he's wrangled at market 6:29:52 PM Janis: They didn't have what I wanted. 6:30:01 PM Basement Cat: Day: Thankfully. 6:30:16 PM Janis: Oh, you changed. Didn't notice that. 6:30:33 PM Iskandar: What did you want? 6:30:33 PM Basement Cat: Day: Yeah. It happens. 6:30:43 PM Janis: Doesn't matter. 6:30:55 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: They kept givin' me funny looks, too. 6:31:21 PM Janis: They apparently don't care much for paladins. 6:31:52 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: I figured it was just the whole "buying massive quantities of gauzy cloth" part. 6:32:12 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks 6:32:19 PM Iskandar: ... tell me you're finally trying to find a new look. I think you'd look good in gauzy cloth. 6:32:31 PM Lexicon: Lexicon looks up from his supplies 6:32:32 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: You'd be wrong on that. 6:32:35 PM Lexicon: What's this about a new look? 6:32:45 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: I do not need a new look. I look fine. 6:32:55 PM Janis: Janis snrks 6:33:12 PM Lexicon: I'm sorry to hear that! I'd love an excuse to make something with these new silks. 6:33:26 PM Basement Cat: Day: I'll make you a list. 6:33:57 PM Basement Cat: Day: There's a little bit less to worry about now that everybody knows about us. No need to worry about spotting the same clothes on different people. 6:34:31 PM Janis: .......hey, Aziz. Can I talk to you in the library for a moment? 6:34:48 PM Lexicon: Hm? I suppose so. 6:34:56 PM Janis: Great! 6:35:00 PM Janis: Janis heads for there. 6:35:00 PM Basement Cat: ((Don't forget to include in the DMs.)) 6:35:04 PM Lexicon: Lexicon gets led off to the library! 6:35:08 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: What's eatin' her? 6:36:01 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. 6:36:14 PM Basement Cat: Day: It's hers to tell. 6:36:26 PM Wynn: She's--- that's a good point. 6:37:27 PM Basement Cat: Day: She's not happy. That's the short version. 6:39:47 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Yeah, I gathered that. You're not quite as chatty as your... alter egos? .... are you. 6:39:52 PM Basement Cat: Day: No. 6:40:04 PM Wynn: Wynn chuckles. 6:40:10 PM Wynn: How's sobriety treating you, Tarak? 6:40:31 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Still alive. Can't say it's been a real great week or two. 6:42:21 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Bell's being nice to me. Creepy. 6:42:38 PM Wynn: Thought she'd been being nice. 6:42:56 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: No-ooo, she'd been being "nice." 6:43:00 PM Basement Cat: He makes little air-quotes. 6:43:12 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Now she's actually being nice. 6:43:24 PM Iskandar: And that makes you nervous? 6:43:29 PM Wynn: She doing any better? 6:44:01 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Yeah. Folks start being nice, it usually means they're plannin' something. 6:44:34 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: She's okay. Might start tryin' to get her out here more often again. 6:45:02 PM Wynn: Maybe she's just tired of being angry. 6:45:40 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Wasn't ever that angry with me. 6:47:12 PM Iskandar: Or maybe she's happy about something. 6:47:25 PM Wynn: Did you knock her up? 6:47:36 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Nope. 6:47:51 PM Iskandar: Iskandar eyes Wynn. 6:47:58 PM Iskandar: 'Knock her up'? 6:48:08 PM Iskandar: Tarak, you are officially an influence. 6:48:18 PM Iskandar: Congratulations. 6:48:42 PM Wynn: Sorry, was that not as stuffy as you expected from me? 6:48:47 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Ha. 6:48:55 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: You might turn out okay after all, kid. 6:49:17 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes and shuts her book. 6:51:13 PM Wynn: I'm not sure what word choice has to do with anything. 6:52:30 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: It doesn't, we're just givin' you shit. 6:52:45 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: But no, she's not "knocked up." 6:55:27 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs, and closes the book he's reading. "Boring." 6:55:57 PM Wynn: Should I ask about Allys in front of her brother? That might be a little more fun. 6:56:09 PM Basement Cat: Tarak makes a face. "Let's not." 6:57:22 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Besides, if you start I'll just ask him about you. 6:57:28 PM Basement Cat: He points at Day with a thumb. 6:57:53 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: .... ah, hell, that'd be even worse. 6:57:55 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "I have nothing to hide." 6:57:58 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: ... you win this round. 7:00:26 PM Basement Cat: Day: Wouldn't say anything either way. 7:00:43 PM Wynn: You are quiet. 7:00:57 PM Iskandar: Iskandar goes to the cupboard and starts digging. 7:01:29 PM Basement Cat: Day shrugs. 7:02:34 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: ... now you're doin' it on purpose. 7:04:12 PM Wynn: So you might find this entertaining. I almost got arrested back at the market. 7:05:23 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Oho, what'd you do this time? 7:05:29 PM Wynn: This time? 7:05:31 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Dot an I twice? 7:05:42 PM Wynn: Checked a merchant for evil. 7:05:55 PM Basement Cat: Day: I didn't notice the sign either. 7:06:39 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Huh. Well, never fear. I'd bail ya out. 7:07:33 PM Wynn: Security was a paladin. Asked me to prove I hadn't fallen and let me go. Honest mistake. 7:07:58 PM Basement Cat: Day: It happens. 7:08:09 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Prob'ly happens often, or they wouldn't've thought of that. 7:09:08 PM Basement Cat: Tarak stands up, shaking his head. 7:09:17 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari returns with Janis in tow 7:09:25 PM Janis: What's going on here? 7:09:30 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Gotta go empty out my bags. Hey, kid. Nothin'. 7:10:11 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Just teasin' Wynn about her boyfriend. S. And girlfriend. 7:10:28 PM Janis: ...so, pretty much the same as always? 7:10:57 PM Basement Cat: Tarak: Pretty much. See ya. 7:11:05 PM Wynn: Wynn waves. 7:11:17 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I take it no one was able to convince him of a wardrobe change, then..? 7:11:18 PM Janis: ....I really hope the bags he was talking about was stuff from the shops. 7:11:38 PM Wynn: Fabric for Mother Bellami. 7:11:41 PM Basement Cat: Day: Does he need a wardrobe change? 7:12:05 PM Janis: I'd figure if he's hanging out with Bell, she'd make him get one. 7:13:32 PM Basement Cat: Day: Don't think I want to see him in a gauzy skirt slit up to the thigh. 7:14:05 PM Janis: Janis shudders 7:14:08 PM Wynn: But you're thinking about it. 7:14:09 PM Janis: Me neither 7:14:12 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks. 7:14:17 PM Basement Cat: Day: And doubting he has the legs for it. 7:14:20 PM Janis: You're making me think about it! 7:14:25 PM Janis: Janis gags a little 7:14:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari shrugs 7:14:48 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I've had some strange clients in my day. If the man wants to try out a dress, let him try out a dress. 7:15:39 PM Basement Cat: Day: I don't think he does. ... although if a five-year-old girl asked him to play princess with her it would become negotiable, I suspect. 7:16:02 PM Wynn: Grayson would. 7:16:25 PM Basement Cat: Day: I probably would too. 7:16:48 PM Basement Cat: He shrugs. 7:17:09 PM Janis: For the record, I am not asking anyone to play Pretty Princess. 7:17:30 PM Wynn: We don't have too many of those around here, do we? 7:17:33 PM Basement Cat: Day: Thankfully. I definitely don't have the legs for it. 7:17:44 PM Wynn: You could, though, couldn't you? 7:18:15 PM Basement Cat: Day: Holly's all arms and legs and knobby knees. 7:18:30 PM Janis: She's very good at hide and seek, though. 7:18:35 PM Wynn: So you can't just... change any one thing? 7:18:54 PM Basement Cat: Day: Yeah. It'd feel wrong, though. 7:19:10 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I just never thought about it before." 7:19:36 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Ah, but a good dress covers many sins - even those by our creators. She need not unwillingly change herself if the dress can alter her looks for her. 7:20:50 PM Basement Cat: Day: Illusion's useful, but... never found much we couldn't do on our own. 7:21:07 PM Janis: I don't think that was what he meant. 7:21:25 PM Janis: But I don't really get what he meant, so maybe he did. 7:21:35 PM Wynn: ...you know about Day and Valerian and Quintilian and Holly, right? 7:22:12 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I know of some of them, yes. I also remember some of those names stem from... oh, how to put this politely. "The same organic material?" 7:22:30 PM Basement Cat: Day: We're all the same person. 7:22:49 PM Wynn: Wynn blinks. 7:22:56 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Yes, that. I'm always unsure of what nouns to use. 7:23:05 PM Wynn: I have no idea what you just said. 7:23:05 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Forgive me any offense. 7:23:34 PM Basement Cat: Day: I'm just happy not to be impaled and set on fire. 7:24:40 PM Janis: We usually reserve those for things that attack us. 7:25:46 PM Basement Cat: Day: Yeah. Historically shapeshifters don't get treated the very best. 7:26:16 PM Janis: Janis grabs some milk from the fridge. 7:28:00 PM Wynn: Well, you shouldn't have to worry about that for a while at least. 7:28:16 PM Basement Cat: Day: Yeah. I like it here. 7:28:27 PM Janis: Thanks. We like you here too. 7:28:36 PM Wynn: If it wasn't for the inevitable death and destruction, it wouldn't be so bad. 7:28:41 PM Aziz al-Awlari: How does that... work, precisely? Do you all share one pool of memories, or? 7:29:03 PM Basement Cat: Day: Yes and no. I can try and suppress things. Doesn't work out too well, though. 7:30:16 PM Iskandar: Nation's Voice: ... there's something going on in the Pod Room, I think. 7:30:52 PM Janis: Well, I guess we should meet the new roomies. 7:31:07 PM Nilani: Hopefully. 7:31:13 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and heads that way. (She's wearing her lighter armor and shield and stuff, as is now usual for her) 7:31:22 PM Basement Cat: Day follows. 7:31:26 PM Janis: Janis grabs her bow and follows 7:31:35 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows. 7:32:30 PM Iskandar: Iskandar moves with the pack! 7:35:36 PM Basement Cat: As you approach the pod room, up ahead, you can hear a roaring, snarling noise, and a furry body flies out of the pod room door, slamming onto the wall behind it. It's not an animal, though; it's a man wearing layers of furs and leather over (and some under) armor. He staggers to his feet, rebrandishing a massive axe. The roaring continues from inside the room, but you also hear a woman's voice, clipped and quiet, speaking Elvish, and someone else trying to cast a spell. 7:36:08 PM Wynn: Wynn draws her mace and shield and steps up. "STOP." 7:36:26 PM Janis: Janis repeats this in Elvish 7:37:34 PM Basement Cat: The man shakes his head; he's got very dark skin, with long black dreadlocks tied into a neat bundle. "Monster." 7:37:48 PM Basement Cat: He steadies himself and heads back into the pod room, where the roaring is coming from. 7:37:52 PM Janis: Janis says "rude" in Elvish. 7:38:06 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns and follows the man to better assess the situation. 7:38:12 PM Janis: Janis does so too. 7:38:14 PM Basement Cat: He doesn't seem to understand the Elvish at all. 7:38:24 PM Basement Cat: Inside the podroom there's a pitched battle going on. Roll initiative! 7:39:05 PM Nilani: (( 19 )) 7:39:13 PM Wynn: (4.) 7:39:41 PM Janis: ((23...goddamit)) 7:39:53 PM Iskandar: ((.6)) 7:41:09 PM Basement Cat: A big dragonlike thing, about the size of a cart, is rearing back on its hind legs and trying to crush another man, who's fighting with a heavy spiked chain, while two other people are backed up against a wall. The man with the chain is smiling, completely bald, and wearing chain armor with some really bright yellow, orange and green padding, so bright it's almost painful to look at. 7:42:25 PM Basement Cat: The two against the wall are both Drow, with black skin and white hair. The older one is the one speaking, quietly, in heavily-accented Elven; she sounds very authoritative. She's an older woman leaning a bit on a black cane and holding onto the other Drow with her other hand. 7:43:59 PM Basement Cat: The other Drow seems to be a boy, skinny, with wide, red and frightened eyes. As you watch a massive fireball blooms from his fingers and strikes the wingless dragonish creature. It's the biggest fireball you've ever seen, and it only misses the bald man by a few inches, singing his arm. 7:44:38 PM Basement Cat: Round 1: Janis, Nilani, Iskandar, Wynn, Day, Monster, Everyone Else. 7:44:51 PM Basement Cat: Janis 7:45:12 PM Janis: ((Are we physically in the room with them?)) 7:45:20 PM Basement Cat: I assumed so, yep! 7:45:33 PM Janis: Janis holds her action to see what everyone else does. 7:45:44 PM Basement Cat: Nilani 7:46:31 PM Basement Cat: The fireball strikes the dragon thing, which howls as the room fills with the scent of burning flesh! 7:48:11 PM Nilani: Nilani also waits to see what happens. 7:48:41 PM Basement Cat: Iskandar 7:49:29 PM Iskandar: Iskandar calls out to his friends. "Landwyrm! They're buttholes. And it'll really mess up Nation if it gets out of this room." 7:49:43 PM Wynn: ...buttholes. 7:49:56 PM Iskandar: Iskandar casts MAge Armor. 7:50:22 PM Basement Cat: Wynn 7:50:56 PM Basement Cat: Drow woman, in heavily-accented Common: Beware the claws! 7:51:33 PM Wynn: Wynn will wade right into the middle of it... or rather the side so she doesn't get fricassee'd. 7:51:57 PM Wynn: (16?) 7:52:16 PM Basement Cat: Miss! 7:52:49 PM Basement Cat: Day does the bard thing. Everyone gets +1 attack, +1 damage. Don't forget, it matters! 7:53:21 PM Basement Cat: Monster takes a look at everyone and howls. It hurts your ears! Everyone but Wynn roll a Will save! 7:53:43 PM Janis: ((23)) 7:54:10 PM Nilani: ((23)) 7:55:02 PM Iskandar: ((16)) 7:55:52 PM Janis: ((it should be noted, Aziz is not here)) 7:56:04 PM Basement Cat: Ah, right. 7:56:55 PM Basement Cat: Day is panicked by the beast's Frightful Presence! So is the Drow boy, who tries to turn and run, only to get grabbed by the Drow woman behind him. 7:57:52 PM Basement Cat: The man with the spiked chain seems to shrug it off (though he does look rather pale now) and strikes the dragon with the chain. 7:57:59 PM Basement Cat: The man with the furs taps Wynn on the shoulder. 7:58:46 PM Basement Cat: Drow Woman: Curse you, hold still! 7:59:39 PM Iskandar: ((18 if it's a draconic fear effect.)) 7:59:53 PM Basement Cat: Round 2: Janis, Nilani, Iskandar, Wynn, Day, Monster, Everyone Else. 8:00:08 PM Janis: ((I never went in the last round, but ok)) 8:00:29 PM Janis: ((Question, when I use Speak With Animals, does it matter what language I use to be understood?)) 8:01:05 PM Janis: ((Like, if I cast the spell and then speak aloud in Gnomish, would the animal still understand me?)) 8:01:35 PM Basement Cat: Yep. 8:01:43 PM Basement Cat: If it's an animal. 8:01:53 PM Basement Cat: Dragons aren't generally animals. 8:02:01 PM Janis: ((Right...ok...)) 8:02:49 PM Janis: Janis casts resistance on the person closest to me. 8:03:00 PM Basement Cat: Probably Wynn? 8:03:05 PM Basement Cat: Resistance vs. what? 8:03:15 PM Janis: ((I will choose Nilani then)) 8:03:26 PM Janis: ((It grants a +1 to all bonus saves)) 8:03:42 PM Janis: ((Actually, I cast it on the boy drow)) 8:03:50 PM Basement Cat: Oh, cool. 8:04:03 PM Basement Cat: Nilani 8:05:36 PM Basement Cat: Nilani? 8:06:51 PM Nilani: Nilani casts magic missile at the thing! (sorry I was afk for a bit.) 8:07:00 PM Basement Cat: No worries. Roll damage! 8:08:16 PM Nilani: (( 9 )) 8:08:34 PM Basement Cat: It hits! 8:08:53 PM Basement Cat: The old lady lets the Drow boy go and grabs Iskandar's shoulder. 8:10:12 PM Basement Cat: Isk 8:10:26 PM Iskandar: Iskandar casts Scorching Ray! 8:10:32 PM Basement Cat: Roll to hit! 8:11:25 PM Iskandar: ((Ugh.)) 8:11:32 PM Basement Cat: It is a ranged touch. 8:11:36 PM Iskandar: ((Yep. 8:12:01 PM Iskandar: ((I still rolled a 2, so even with Day's song, its a total of 6.)) 8:12:08 PM Basement Cat: Damn. 8:12:55 PM Iskandar: Iskandar casts a second Ray, then, thanks to the lady. 8:13:07 PM Basement Cat: Roll! 8:13:22 PM Iskandar: ((19!(( 8:13:27 PM Basement Cat: Hit! Roll damage! 8:13:53 PM Iskandar: ((20 points.)) 8:13:59 PM Basement Cat: Wynn! Whose mace is now glowing! 8:14:01 PM Basement Cat: Nice! 8:14:08 PM Wynn: (mace. lol) 8:14:24 PM Wynn: Wynn will double swing! 8:14:29 PM Basement Cat: I don't know what you're talking about. >.> 8:14:49 PM Basement Cat: Any smite on that or anything? don't forget that, and Day's +1 to attack. 8:15:15 PM Wynn: (Do I know it's evil?) 8:15:26 PM Basement Cat: No. You don't know it's not, though. Up to you. 8:15:38 PM Basement Cat: Although you do know it's probably a butthole. 8:16:22 PM Wynn: (crit, 17 to (not) confirm, and 19 for the shield) 8:17:19 PM Basement Cat: You are flanking with the chain guy, so two hits, no crit. 8:17:40 PM Wynn: (19) 8:18:02 PM Basement Cat: Nice! 8:18:58 PM Basement Cat: Day staggers out of the room, alas. Probably never going to live that down. 8:19:04 PM Basement Cat: Monster attacks! 8:20:22 PM Basement Cat: Its massive jaws snap shut on the guy with the chain, piercing the armor right through and crushing his torso a bit. He screams, but you can still hear his ribs snapping. 8:21:20 PM Basement Cat: Then it rakes at Wynn with its front claws. (26, 31 hit?) 8:21:52 PM Wynn: (ha yes) 8:22:05 PM Basement Cat: 14 damage, 2 CON damage. 8:22:27 PM Basement Cat: Round 3: Janis, Nilani, Iskandar, Wynn, Day, Monster, Everyone Else. 8:22:29 PM Basement Cat: Janis 8:23:24 PM Janis: Janis casts Barkskin on Nilani. 8:23:48 PM Janis: ((Wait, scratch that, Nilani's not here)) 8:23:52 PM Basement Cat: Point. 8:24:01 PM Janis: ((Me does this on...the least armored other person)) 8:24:10 PM Janis: ((Give them a +2 AC bonus)) 8:24:25 PM Janis: ((Scratch that, +4)) 8:24:26 PM Basement Cat: That'd be either Isk or one of the Drow. I don't think it will overlap with Isk's AC-boosting spell though. 8:24:33 PM Janis: ((For I am a fifth level caster :))) 8:24:50 PM Janis: ((It will stack)) 8:25:08 PM Janis: ((Wait, nevermind, it won't)) 8:25:20 PM Janis: ((Give it to the Drow Woman, she seems to know what she's doing)) 8:25:26 PM Basement Cat: She does indeed! 8:25:28 PM Basement Cat: Nilani 8:25:33 PM Janis: ((Oh, Nilani's back, give it to her)) 8:25:43 PM Basement Cat: Okay! Nilani has the Barkskin. 8:26:05 PM Janis: ((add +4 to your AC Nilani)) 8:26:23 PM Nilani: ((awesome)) 8:28:15 PM Nilani: Nilani casts invisibility on herself! 8:28:37 PM Basement Cat: Nilani vanishes! 8:28:42 PM Basement Cat: Iskandar 8:28:54 PM Basement Cat: The old lady's talons squeeze; it hurts. 8:29:53 PM Iskandar: Iskandar eyes the old lady, then casts two more Scorching rays! 8:30:07 PM Basement Cat: Roll! 8:30:25 PM Iskandar: ((Does a 12 hit its touch ac?)) 8:30:29 PM Basement Cat: Yep. 8:31:41 PM Iskandar: ((Okay, one ray was a 12, that one did 16 damage, the second ray was a 14, that did 17 damage.)) 8:32:12 PM Basement Cat: The smell of burned meat is becoming kind of sickening! Or delicious if you're hungry and love grilling. 8:32:17 PM Basement Cat: Wynn 8:33:28 PM Wynn: Wynn is getting mad. Rage/smite with mace/double attack... so hopefully it's evil. lol 8:33:55 PM Basement Cat: Roll for it! 8:34:24 PM Wynn: (32, 28 to hit) 8:34:28 PM Basement Cat: Both hit! 8:34:53 PM Basement Cat: Damage? Assuming it's evil. 8:34:55 PM Wynn: (33.) 8:35:10 PM Basement Cat: Man you guys are brutal! 8:35:20 PM Basement Cat: Wynn smashes its skull in! And it falls over, stone dead. 8:35:24 PM Basement Cat: End initiative! 8:35:45 PM Iskandar: Butthole. Guess you should have learned to fly. 8:35:58 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes the other newcomers. "Stand. Down." 8:36:04 PM Nilani: Nilani says, invisibly: "Welp." 8:36:05 PM Basement Cat: Allys runs in; she's wearing a bathrobe. 8:36:16 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari wanders in just after. "I... missed something, apparently." 8:36:32 PM Janis: Sorta. 8:36:33 PM Basement Cat: The man in furs ignores Wynn and heals the other man; the Drow boy is gone, and so is Day. 8:37:06 PM Basement Cat: Allys: A man shouted something as he ran by. Then a boy ran by. What's... 8:37:22 PM Basement Cat: The Drow woman lets go of Isk's shoulder, looking very smug. 8:37:25 PM Iskandar: Landwyrm. 8:37:28 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Does anyone need healing? 8:37:30 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a deep breath and calms down, resisting the urge to take a knee. 8:37:34 PM Basement Cat: Allys: ... I see it's been dealt with. 8:37:38 PM Janis: I'm good. I'll be back. 8:37:54 PM Wynn: Check on Day for me, please? 8:38:00 PM Janis: That's the plan. 8:38:11 PM Janis: Janis runs out towards Allys' shower 8:38:14 PM Wynn: Now... who are you people? 8:38:35 PM Basement Cat: The man with the chain drapes it around his shoulders. "No, I'm fine, True got it. Thank you, though. Well, that was exciting!" 8:38:47 PM Basement Cat: The Drow woman raises her (white, aristocratic) eyebrows. 8:39:40 PM Janis: Janis runs back 8:39:45 PM Janis: Found them. 8:39:52 PM Aziz al-Awlari: What a... fascinating creature. 8:40:12 PM Wynn: Did you all come from pods? And where did this come from? 8:40:18 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari proceeds to investigate the landwyrm's corpse, pulling out a sketchbook and not a few dissection tools 8:40:32 PM Basement Cat: Allys: As far as I'm concerned you can skin it, but Iskandar might object. Though it's not actually a dragon. 8:40:45 PM Iskandar: Do what you want. It's not a real dragon. 8:40:48 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Isk, would you be offended? I can make some beautiful mail from these scales. 8:41:01 PM Basement Cat: Chain Guy: Pods. Is that what they are? It sounds more like a container for seeds than for humans. 8:41:14 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari nods and gets to skinning, making convoluted notes of the musculature and skeleton for later retrofit into robots 8:41:21 PM Basement Cat: Chain Guy: I'm Carver, nice to meet you. 8:41:21 PM Janis: Janis turns to chain guy 8:41:28 PM Janis: Nice to meet you. 8:41:32 PM Janis: Janis extends a hand 8:41:33 PM Janis: Janis. 8:41:57 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari looks up from his work for a moment. "Aziz al-Awlari, tailor. Pleasure." 8:41:59 PM Basement Cat: Carver has medium brownish skin, with a shaved head and light eyes; very colorful clothes underneath the armor. 8:42:06 PM Basement Cat: Carver shakes Janis's hand. 8:42:23 PM Iskandar: Iskandar goes and takes a survey of the pods. 8:42:26 PM Basement Cat: Carver: And this is my partner, True Dagny. He's a priest. 8:42:43 PM Wynn: ...you knew each other before. 8:42:56 PM Basement Cat: Carver: Yes, of course. 8:42:57 PM Janis: ((Who's Dagny?)) 8:42:59 PM Wynn: And woke up at the same time. 8:43:05 PM Basement Cat: Dagny is the guy with all the furs on. 8:43:11 PM Basement Cat: Carver: Isn't that usual? 8:43:16 PM Wynn: Forgive me for asking, but... separate pods? 8:43:28 PM Janis: Janis turns to the drow and ask "And who are you two?" in Elvish 8:43:40 PM Basement Cat: Dagny is an elf, but an incredibly bulky one. He's got dreadlocks in a ponytail and is wearing a lot of fur. 8:43:42 PM Wynn: No. None of us knew each other until Iskandar and his groupie. But they woke up days apart. 8:43:58 PM Basement Cat: Carver: No, why? Does it matter? 8:44:14 PM Iskandar: To be fair, who knows how the magic of these things work? 8:44:32 PM Iskandar: Didn't you guys get a hellhound out of one? 8:44:34 PM Wynn: The more we know about how we are brought up, the better to find a way to stop it. 8:44:39 PM Basement Cat: Drow lady: I am Lady Myr'une of House Auvryana. 8:44:58 PM Basement Cat: Carver: Same pod, then. If that helps. 8:45:02 PM Wynn: So... if the answer is no, you were in the same pod, then that means they take by proximity and may not be individual. 8:45:13 PM Wynn: Also it helps with keeping count. 8:45:51 PM Basement Cat: Carver: Is it... hard to count them? 8:45:58 PM Basement Cat: Roll notice, everyone! 8:46:03 PM Aziz al-Awlari: We are getting pretty numerous. 8:46:09 PM Janis: ((27)) 8:46:10 PM Wynn: (3. lol) 8:46:23 PM Basement Cat: Carver: What is this place, anyway? 8:46:27 PM Iskandar: ((26)) 8:46:31 PM Janis: This is Nation. 8:46:35 PM Janis: He's a voidship. 8:46:39 PM Wynn: ...sometimes things come out of those pods, dressed in the skins of normal people. I like to make sure the number of people matches the number of pods. 8:46:39 PM Nilani: (( 21 )) 8:46:45 PM Basement Cat: Dagny: "He"? 8:46:45 PM Janis: Nation, you wanna say hi? 8:47:02 PM Iskandar: ((Nation can't communicate in the pod room, it's not part of him.)) 8:47:06 PM Basement Cat: Carver: I can't speak for the normal, but we're definitely people. 8:47:18 PM Aziz al-Awlari: 15 8:47:19 PM Janis: ...oh, right. I forget, he can't talk here. 8:47:30 PM Basement Cat: Isk and Janis both notice a light flicker on inside one of the pods. 8:47:30 PM Janis: Well, you'll meet him properly later. 8:47:43 PM Wynn: And you? Did you know the other drow before? 8:47:52 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow, instinctively and moves towards that pod 8:48:01 PM Basement Cat: Drow Lady: Yes, of course. My slave. 8:48:11 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari winces visibly at the last word 8:48:13 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks over at that pod, too. "There's another one opening." 8:48:14 PM Wynn: Wynn narrows her eyes. "Slave?" 8:48:19 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...this cannot possibly end well. 8:48:22 PM Janis: Janis peeks inside the pod. 8:48:59 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: A boy of my house. I believe a distant cousin to me; he serves as an apprentice. He is supposed to be a bodyguard. 8:49:10 PM Basement Cat: The boy slumps a bit, looking defeated. 8:49:13 PM Basement Cat: The pod is filled with water. 8:49:51 PM Wynn: Every person on this ship is free. ...so long as they do not harm other crew members. Is there going to be a problem with that? 8:49:52 PM Basement Cat: Someone has a light spell going; you can see a pair of dark eyes in a white face, wide and terrified, and hands pushing frantically at the glass, black and green tendrils all around. 8:50:19 PM Janis: Janis leaps back 8:50:21 PM Janis: WHAT?!? 8:50:29 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: He belongs to my House. There's no collar on him; if slavery is not allowed here I will simply indenture him for the duration. 8:50:32 PM Wynn: Wynn turns towards Janis. 8:50:37 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari leaves his tools and the half-dissected landwyrm 8:50:49 PM Basement Cat: The hands push at the glass, but the pod is still closed. 8:50:51 PM Nilani: Nilani runs invisibly over. 8:50:51 PM Iskandar: Iskandar blinks at the face. 8:51:03 PM Wynn: What is i-- does it need out? 8:51:07 PM Janis: Janis aims the bow at the...whatever it is 8:51:40 PM Basement Cat: Bubbles come out of its mouth! His or her, probably; it looks humanoid. 8:51:42 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head and swings her mace. 8:52:16 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari will cast Shatter on the glass if the mace cannot break through 8:52:30 PM Basement Cat: Carver wraps the chain around his fist hastily and punches at it too. 8:53:15 PM Basement Cat: The glass doesn't break, and shatter just slides off it! 8:53:53 PM Iskandar: Iskandar: ... that solvent! The stuff you got from that crazy guy who researched chitin. We need that! 8:54:06 PM Basement Cat: Allys: Who has it? 8:54:55 PM Iskandar: I'll go and check the storage room. 8:55:07 PM Iskandar: Iskandar Expeditious REtreats to run to the storage! 8:55:39 PM Basement Cat: Allys shouts at the pod. "CALM DOWN, CONSERVE YOUR AIR." 8:56:43 PM Basement Cat: Dagny puts a hand on the glass; the person in the pod matches the gesture, as greenish blobs and blackish blobs float all around them. 8:57:01 PM Basement Cat: Allys: Damn it. 8:57:02 PM Janis: Janis lowers her bow 8:58:24 PM Basement Cat: Allys: Magic can't get through it. 8:59:05 PM Iskandar: Iskandar rushes back in with the jar, handing it to Aziz. 8:59:08 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I figured, when Shatter slid right off. 8:59:18 PM Iskandar: You work with acid and stuff. 8:59:21 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari is surprised for a moment 8:59:27 PM Basement Cat: Allys: Hurry. 8:59:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ..point. 8:59:31 PM Iskandar: This stuff is supposed to eat through the chitin. 8:59:41 PM Basement Cat: The person's eyes roll up in their head and the light flickers out. 9:00:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari applies a small portion of the solvent in a circle, to eat a hole in the glass, using a (now disposable) acid-treated brush 9:00:20 PM Basement Cat: Where on the pod? Toward the top or the bottom? 9:00:42 PM Aziz al-Awlari: isn't thinking straight, so around where he saw the person. Probably, water ensues. 9:00:50 PM Wynn: (shoulder/mouth height! lol) 9:01:04 PM Basement Cat: A foul smell fills the air as the solvent is applied! 9:01:23 PM Basement Cat: And then an even fouler smell as the watery substance starts to flood out of the pod. 9:01:55 PM Basement Cat: PAUSE. 9:02:01 PM Basement Cat: Since everyone is gone and this part is kind of a thing. >.< 9:09:48 PM Basement Cat: UNPAUSE. 9:10:25 PM Basement Cat: There's a grinding noise and a thump; a bell rings. 9:10:36 PM Basement Cat: And the pod starts to open from the bottom. 9:11:15 PM Basement Cat: The rest of the water wooshes out onto the floor in a mess of foulsmelling water, green slime and weeds. 9:11:41 PM Janis: Janis backs away from it as best she can 9:11:46 PM Basement Cat: The person inside also slides onto the ground. The tendrils were apparently hair. 9:12:08 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari doesn't care about the ick, instead rushing to the person and casting his best Cure spell 9:12:17 PM Iskandar: Iskandar employs prestidigitation to clean the person up. 9:12:30 PM Basement Cat: She -- it does look like a she, given the amount of hair -- isn't breathing. 9:12:52 PM Basement Cat: Definitely unconscious. She probably inhaled about a gallon of water. 9:14:14 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at her. "Can we revive her?" 9:15:11 PM Aziz al-Awlari: From dead, no. But she's not dead yet. 9:16:34 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari casts Lesser Restoration to repair any damage to her lungs... then attempts to clear her lungs of water. 9:17:01 PM Basement Cat: Aziz does mouth to mouth! 9:17:25 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari will apologize when she's not dying. 9:17:38 PM Basement Cat: And after a few very tense seconds it seems to work suddenly, and she starts coughing up water. 9:18:09 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari helps her sit up, to help with evacuating the water 9:18:10 PM Basement Cat: She rolls onto her hands and knees and coughs and sputters. 9:18:20 PM Wynn: Wynn pats his shoulder. "Well done." 9:18:52 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Give yourself a moment. You gave us quite a scare, there. 9:19:05 PM Janis: Good job, Aziz! 9:19:08 PM Iskandar: Iskandar continues to Presti-clean the water. 9:20:40 PM Basement Cat: Still coughing and sputtering a little bit, she stands up, using the wall to steady herself, and then turns to stare at you. Her hair is pretty much glued to her face by the water (although Isk is cleaning it so it's not quite as gross), but it's very dark; so are her eyes. She's wearing a very plain, dark, and raggedy dress and has skin so white it's almost like chalk. And she has dark circles under her eyes, giving her a bit of a gaunt appearance. 9:20:59 PM Basement Cat: She stares at you all, and then starts backing away. 9:21:31 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns, putting her mace away. "Are you ok?" 9:21:39 PM Basement Cat: She turns and runs out the door! 9:21:54 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...well that's a terminal case of "shy" if I ever saw one. 9:22:12 PM Basement Cat: Allys: You had better run after her. If she finds the Hellhound... 9:22:16 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari turns to Wynn and the others. "We should probably go after her." 9:22:22 PM Janis: Janis runs 9:22:23 PM Wynn: Wynn follows her. 9:22:27 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari does the same 9:22:54 PM Basement Cat: You meet Day on the way out and he follows too. 9:23:20 PM Iskandar: Iskandar follows! 9:23:44 PM Nilani: Nilani scrambes along with the rest of the group. 9:24:17 PM Basement Cat: Everybody chases the girl! 9:24:51 PM Basement Cat: She's not very fast, though, and you're nearly caught up with her when she turns and sees you, fumbling open the door of the forest. 9:25:04 PM Basement Cat: She steps in, still looking terrified! 9:25:32 PM Janis: Janis chases her inside 9:25:41 PM Basement Cat: She's running again! 9:25:50 PM Wynn: Wait! 9:26:22 PM Iskandar: .. maybe we shouldn't *all* be chasing her down. 9:26:29 PM Iskandar: It's pretty imposing. 9:26:44 PM Basement Cat: All of you get to the door of the forest! 9:27:16 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I'll go. I have an idea. 9:27:31 PM Wynn: I'll try to get around her. 9:27:33 PM Aziz al-Awlari: And no it does not involve dinosaurs. 9:27:48 PM Wynn: Wynn runs slightly off to the side to try to get around her to herd her back towards Aziz. 9:28:02 PM Janis: Janis does the same from the opposite end 9:28:08 PM Wynn: Wynn is super fast now! (lol) 9:28:10 PM Basement Cat: You're all watching as she sort of... bursts, or at least, that's what it looks like for a split-second, and suddenly there's a dragon flapping its wings, hard, climbing above the trees. 9:28:11 PM Iskandar: Iskandar slows down, not wanting to be part of a phalanx chasing the girl. 9:28:40 PM Iskandar: ... or. Huh. 9:28:44 PM Aziz al-Awlari: That... happened. 9:28:48 PM Janis: COOL! ME NEXT! 9:28:57 PM Janis: Janis turns into a hawk and tries to give chase 9:29:04 PM Wynn: ...did we have a shortage of dragons nobody told me about? 9:29:10 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Not any more apparently 9:29:26 PM Basement Cat: Janis flies after the dragon! 9:29:35 PM Basement Cat: It's a full-sized adult dragon! 9:29:43 PM Iskandar: ((What color?)) 9:29:48 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari sighs and sits down to scribe a scroll. 9:29:51 PM Basement Cat: Black. 9:30:07 PM Wynn: Wynn goes back to the group. 9:30:13 PM Wynn: I didn't sense any evil on her. 9:30:23 PM Basement Cat: Day: ... I don't really know what to do about that. 9:30:25 PM Nilani: Nilani casts fly and heads after them! 9:30:30 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...when this is all over, I need to make that poor girl an outfit. I didn't save her from a terrible drowning death to run around in rags like that. 9:30:43 PM Janis: ((Should I assume she loses me, or does Janis have even a chance to keep up here? 9:30:46 PM Wynn: Day, are you ok? 9:31:05 PM Basement Cat: Nilani and Janis fly after the dragon, who swoops around and BREATHES at them! But misses. 9:31:14 PM Basement Cat: Day: Yeah, I'm fine. It's a magical effect, dragons do that. 9:31:20 PM Janis: Janis squaks loudly 9:31:34 PM Basement Cat: A big gout of acid falls to the forest floor, though. 9:31:39 PM Wynn: Wynn scowls. "That is not good." 9:31:42 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari finishes his scroll of Tongues and casts on himself, then casts Fly and gives chase. 9:31:46 PM Iskandar: Iskandar yells out in Draconic. 9:31:52 PM Nilani: Nilani yells in draconic: "HEY, SLOW DOWN! WE DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" 9:31:57 PM Iskandar: HEY. CALM DOWN. 9:32:28 PM Basement Cat: The dragon pulls up short, suddenly, and hovers clumsily in the air, flapping. 9:32:57 PM Iskandar: LAND AND WE'LL TALK. 9:33:12 PM Janis: Janis nods and squaks again 9:34:25 PM Basement Cat: The dragon pauses, and then turns to make a spiraling descent back to the ground, narrowly missing Nilani and Aziz with the wind from her wings. 9:34:37 PM Janis: Janis follows suit 9:35:03 PM Nilani: Nilani zips off toward the party! 9:35:45 PM Basement Cat: The dragon lands neatly in front of Isk and Wynn and Day with a WHUMP. 9:36:04 PM Iskandar: Iskandar continues speaking in Draconic. 9:36:21 PM Iskandar: Just calm down. We won't hurt you unless you try to hurt us. 9:36:29 PM Wynn: Wynn lets the Draconic folks take charge, but stands by ready to step in. 9:36:46 PM Basement Cat: Day translates for the benefit of those who don't speak Dragon, but otherwise stays quiet. 9:37:03 PM Basement Cat: The dragon sniffs at Iskandar like a dog might. 9:37:11 PM Janis: Janis lands and changes back, sweaty and exhausted. 9:38:26 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at Janis to ask if she's ok. 9:38:44 PM Janis: Just...fine...totally able...to keep up... 9:38:46 PM Iskandar: I'm Iskandar. You're on a ship that we're all trapped on. 9:38:59 PM Basement Cat: Then she sniffs at Wynn, and then Janis and Aziz. 9:39:51 PM Basement Cat: And Nilani. 9:39:59 PM Janis: Hi to you too. 9:40:06 PM Basement Cat: Then she sort of leans way down and eyes Isk curiously. 9:40:14 PM Nilani: Nilani grins 9:40:17 PM Iskandar: There's some kind of magic at work that keeps us all bound here. 9:40:32 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari nods at this 9:40:34 PM Basement Cat: Dragon: You tried to drown me. 9:40:42 PM Iskandar: We did nothing of the sort. 9:40:49 PM Aziz al-Awlari: We did no such thing! I spent a good many spells trying to un-drown you. 9:41:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari is speaking in Draconic thanks to Tongues 9:41:00 PM Iskandar: Whoever brought us all here tried to drown you. 9:42:07 PM Basement Cat: She raises her eyebrow-ridges! 9:42:17 PM Iskandar: And no, we don't know who that is. 9:42:48 PM Basement Cat: Dragon: If you try to steal my magic I'll burn you. 9:42:59 PM Iskandar: Like I'd want it. I have plenty. 9:43:17 PM Basement Cat: The dragon eyes Iskandar. "You don't smell right." 9:43:24 PM Iskandar: And you smell like a bog. 9:43:50 PM Basement Cat: She gets teary-eyed. "I smell like home." 9:44:18 PM Iskandar: Yes, yes, well. I'm sure we can get Talas to set up a bog for you. 9:44:21 PM Basement Cat: Dragon: ... my hoard. I have to get back. How do I get back from here? Please. 9:44:36 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and finds a log or something to sit on. 9:44:49 PM Aziz al-Awlari: We're working on that. All of us have been ripped from our homes and stranded here. 9:45:04 PM Basement Cat: Dragon: Someone could steal it! 9:45:44 PM Basement Cat: Dragon: Please! 9:47:31 PM Basement Cat: Dragon: TELL ME WHERE IT IS. 9:47:40 PM Janis: We don't know! 9:47:46 PM Basement Cat: Roll a Will save! Everyone but Wynn. 9:47:58 PM Janis: ((16)) 9:48:32 PM Iskandar: ((19)) 9:48:46 PM Nilani: (( 13 )) 9:49:35 PM Basement Cat: Janis and Nilani are both Shaken. 9:49:42 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and turns her shield to acid when the big scary dragon starts making big scary dragon noises. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" 9:49:57 PM Iskandar: Wynn, calm down. It's a natural reaction. 9:50:03 PM Iskandar: Look. What's your name? 9:50:30 PM Basement Cat: The dragon snarls at Wynn, and digs her claws into the ground. 9:50:52 PM Basement Cat: Dragon: Your little human tongue won't be able to say it right. 9:51:12 PM Iskandar: Iskandar rolls his eyes. 9:51:38 PM Iskandar: I will come up with something to call you if you don't give me something I can call you. 9:51:59 PM Basement Cat: Dragon: Martivir. 9:52:49 PM Iskandar: Martivir. Look. The magic that scooped us up left our hoards behind. Did anyone know about your hoard? 9:53:08 PM Basement Cat: Dragon: No, of course not. ... no one knew about me. 9:53:18 PM Iskandar: Then it's safe. 9:54:08 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: How do you know? 9:55:19 PM Iskandar: Well, how good were you at hiding it? I was *brilliant* at hiding mine, so I have to have faith it's still there. 9:56:02 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: ... you're a dragon. That's why you don't smell right! 9:56:29 PM Janis: And what are you? 9:56:33 PM Basement Cat: She pokes him quite gently with a giant claw. "Why are you all... pink and squishy?" 9:56:46 PM Iskandar: Stupid wizard stupid cursed me. Doesn't matter. 9:56:57 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: I'm a dragon too. Obviously. 9:57:12 PM Basement Cat: She sits up on her haunches, regally. 9:57:30 PM Janis: Yeah. 9:57:54 PM Wynn: Wynn puts her shield back on her back after the acid's worn off. 9:59:03 PM Basement Cat: Black dragons are weirdly bony-looking, by the way, and their horns go forward rather than back behind them. 9:59:21 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: ... are you sure my hoard's all right? 10:00:50 PM Iskandar: I don't know. You tell me. Were you amazing at hiding it? Or did you just stack it up in the nearest ice cave like some idiotic white dragon? 10:01:09 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: Ugh, white dragons have ice for brains. 10:01:26 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: Of course I was amazing at hiding it. I'm brilliant. 10:01:35 PM Iskandar: There you go. 10:01:51 PM Iskandar: We're all trying to figure out what binds us here so we can leave and get back to what we left behind. 10:02:23 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: And you're all little squishies? 10:02:23 PM Wynn: Wynn turns to Day. "Is everything here ok now?" 10:02:36 PM Basement Cat: Day: ... yeah, I think so. Surprisingly. 10:02:37 PM Nilani: So far, yes. 10:02:49 PM Janis: I am not that little. 10:03:06 PM Wynn: (Has she spoken Common at all?) 10:03:11 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: ... I suppose I had better be too, then. 10:03:17 PM Basement Cat: Nope. Day is still translating. 10:03:19 PM Iskandar: The ship was made for humanoids. 10:03:56 PM Basement Cat: Martivir sighs. 10:04:25 PM Iskandar: Also, do you speak common? 10:04:37 PM Basement Cat: Martivir, in common: Yes. 10:04:44 PM Iskandar: Iskandar nods. 10:04:50 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at Wynn. 10:04:58 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: Of course. I'm not some common... land wyrm. 10:05:00 PM Iskandar: I am amazing at diplomacy, it turns out. 10:05:07 PM Wynn: Wonderful. 10:05:31 PM Basement Cat: Day: I thought you would be. 10:05:40 PM Iskandar: Thank you, Day. 10:06:30 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes the dragon. "Don't hurt any crew members." 10:06:46 PM Iskandar: This is Martivir, everyone. 10:06:49 PM Basement Cat: Martivir shrinks suddenly back into human form. Her hair is completely dry, and so is the rest of her, but she has no shoes and her dress is very raggedy (though it does cover the essentials quite adequately). 10:07:10 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari looks at her rag of a dress and shakes his head. "That outfit absolutely will not do. I'll have to make something better." 10:07:34 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: But you wear clothes. Won't I get cold without them? 10:07:57 PM Iskandar: He's offering to make you some new clothes. 10:08:03 PM Aziz al-Awlari: There's more to clothes than covering. Wouldn't you agree that black is a superior color to white? And scales are superior to skin? 10:08:18 PM Wynn: I still need to finish my 'conversation' with the drow about slavery. 10:08:43 PM Basement Cat: She's actually an elf, and for the most part looks like a normal elf, but her eyes are black and her curly hair looks like it's moving whenever you're not looking directly at it, coiling and uncoiling. 10:08:54 PM Iskandar: ... you don't worship Elder Sister, do you? The last black we dealt with did. It made things awkward. 10:09:09 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: ... why would I worship Elder Sister? That's daft. 10:09:23 PM Iskandar: Good answer. 10:09:24 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: And obviously black is superior to white. 10:09:33 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Most colors are, I agree. 10:10:07 PM Aziz al-Awlari: But enough of that. I am a tailor, a professional maker-of-clothes. I'm offering to make you a superior outfit. 10:10:16 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: .... why would you make new clothes for me? I don't have anything to trade. No gems or even one coin. Oh, my coins. 10:10:35 PM Basement Cat: She covers her face. 10:11:15 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Why? Because that outfit absolutely will not do. Currency? Pah! I'd be doing myself a service by relieving you of it. 10:11:40 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: ... trading for the old one? It's not valuable. 10:12:01 PM Iskandar: Aziz likes to make things. 10:12:06 PM Basement Cat: Day: ... you have very interesting hair. 10:12:48 PM Basement Cat: He's trying to look at it without looking at it, which is sort of definitionally doomed to failure. 10:13:16 PM Iskandar: ((Yeah, where are the other newcomers?)) 10:13:17 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Iskandar has the right of it. I craft for the joy thereof, and to see my creations worn. 10:13:22 PM Basement Cat: They didn't come with you! 10:13:39 PM Janis: We should probably make sure the others are getting by ok. 10:13:40 PM Aziz al-Awlari: are probably all dead by Hellhound! Oh well. 10:13:43 PM Janis: They're new too. 10:13:53 PM Janis: And they don't know about Flamey. 10:14:20 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: ... if you're sure. And if you won't charge me for it later. 10:14:48 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: You can have the old one. ... and if you're a good sort of human, maybe I'll give you a scale for it. Maybe. 10:15:08 PM Basement Cat: Day: Yeah. Not sure I like the idea of slaves on board. 10:15:19 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Trust me, Peace, I need no such coercing. My craft is its own reward. 10:16:04 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Come with me? I need my tools, and my materials... and some mirrors. 10:16:38 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: ... all right. If you try to steal my magic away I'll bite your head off. 10:16:47 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I have plenty of my own, thank you. 10:17:29 PM Wynn: I'm going to find the drow. 10:17:56 PM Basement Cat: Day: I'll stick with you, Wynn. If you don't object. 10:17:56 PM Iskandar: Good idea. 10:18:01 PM Janis: I'll come with you. 10:18:13 PM Wynn: Wynn heads out. 10:18:15 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: I know. You smell of it. 10:18:45 PM Nilani: Nilani follows Wynn and co. 10:18:48 PM Wynn: Once we find the newcomers, we'll need to get them rooms too. Martivir, will you want one, or a place in the forest? 10:19:12 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: Is there a low place somewhere? Cool and damp? 10:19:55 PM Wynn: I'm sure Talas can make you one. 10:20:08 PM Janis: You should probably ask her first. 10:20:16 PM Janis: Talas isn't always the most agreeable person. 10:20:26 PM Janis: And you did kind of melt a chunk of her forest. 10:20:59 PM Basement Cat: Martivir looks to Iskandar. "What do the squishies do?" 10:21:19 PM Iskandar: Rooms. They're pretty nice. 10:21:20 PM Janis: Janis glares 10:21:33 PM Janis: My name is Janis. Not squishie. 10:22:30 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: Oh. Squishies is a general term, like dragons. 10:23:08 PM Janis: I am Janis or I am a human, or a person, bounty hunter, but I am not a squishie. 10:23:31 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: You prefer to be called a human person bounty hunter Janis? 10:23:45 PM Iskandar: SEems like that's what she's saying. 10:24:09 PM Janis: I prefer to be called ANY of those things, yes. 10:24:32 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: You're any of those things? 10:24:45 PM Janis: I am. 10:24:49 PM Janis: I am all of them. 10:24:54 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: Any of those things, human person bounty hunter Janis. 10:25:10 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: ... that's a very long name for a squishy. 10:25:16 PM Janis: ...... 10:25:18 PM Janis: Janis sighs 10:25:25 PM Janis: I'm gonna go find the Drow. 10:25:25 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: Am I saying it right? 10:25:40 PM Janis: Janis heads off to find the drow. 10:26:03 PM Basement Cat: Martivir: I must not be saying it right. 10:26:24 PM Wynn: (Aren't we all going?) 10:26:32 PM Janis: Janis screams off behind her "Anyone who wants to can come with can come" 10:27:00 PM Basement Cat: Marti and Aziz stay behind, apparently? I dunno what Isk does or Nilani? 10:27:43 PM Janis: Janis runs after Wynn 10:28:11 PM Basement Cat: Well, if anybody stays behind they can separate out into another room, this one will be for Wynn and Day and Janis and possibly Drow if they find them. 10:28:11 PM Iskandar: Yeah, Isk is probably currently talking to MArti and Aziz while Wynn is chasing the others down. 10:28:22 PM Basement Cat: Okay, let's split off. Someone start a room for Isk and Marti and Aziz. 10:29:27 PM Basement Cat: Where are Wynn and Janis and Day and Nilani looking? 10:29:39 PM Wynn: ((start in the pod room and then work from there)) 10:30:00 PM Basement Cat: They are not in the pod room! But there is an inch of swampy messwater there. 10:30:26 PM Wynn: Wynn will poke her head into rooms on the way to the galley to look there then. 10:30:40 PM Janis: Janis does so as well, if it helps 10:30:58 PM Wynn: Nation, do you know where the four newcomers are? Not the dragon. 10:31:59 PM Iskandar: Nation: They're in the Galley. 10:32:06 PM Wynn: Thank you. 10:32:10 PM Wynn: Wynn goes that way. 10:32:11 PM Janis: Janis heads that way 10:33:32 PM Basement Cat: It's weird. They're sitting there drinking tea. The guy wearing the furs has stripped off the outer layer of furs (there's still at least a few inner layers) and seems to be frying an omelet. The Drow woman is sitting drinking tea and the boy is standing behind her waiting on her. 10:33:54 PM Wynn: I see you've settled in somewhat. 10:33:57 PM Janis: ....well, you guys made yourselves at home. 10:34:14 PM Janis: Janis turns to the Drow boy "Don't you want anything? 10:35:52 PM Basement Cat: Boy: No, miss. 10:36:07 PM Janis: Janis. 10:36:11 PM Janis: What's your name? 10:36:32 PM Basement Cat: Carver: I was hungry. We were all hungry. Are you? True makes the best omelets in five counties. 10:36:44 PM Basement Cat: Boy: Malagaste, miss Janis. 10:37:02 PM Wynn: Wynn clears her throat. "Things were a little hectic earlier, so allow me to introduce myself. I am Wynn, Paladin of St. Cuthbert. We're all stuck here together, we could all very easily die, and if you harm another crew member, you and I will have a problem." 10:37:20 PM Janis: She says this to everyone 10:37:29 PM Janis: I think she practices it when no one's looking. 10:37:29 PM Wynn: It doesn't make it any less true. 10:37:41 PM Wynn: Wynn shoots a glare at Janis. 10:38:16 PM Janis: I'm not that hungry Carver. But it's good to know you can cook, True. 10:38:22 PM Janis: ....is your name actually True? 10:38:48 PM Wynn: Now... I will not tolerate slavery. So long as you are aboard this ship, every person is free. Upon returning to our home plane, you will be able to choose where you go next. 10:38:58 PM Basement Cat: Dagny: Yes. 10:39:57 PM Basement Cat: Dagny: It's a coming-of-age name. 10:40:10 PM Janis: Cool. 10:40:41 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une looks at Wynn. She's definitely amused. 10:41:18 PM Janis: Janis turns back to Mal. "Don't you wanna sit? You just helped fight a dragon...sorta. That's hard work." 10:41:21 PM Wynn: Wynn is not amused, even a little bit. 10:43:08 PM Basement Cat: Mal: Uhm. No, miss Janis? 10:44:28 PM Wynn: Are we going to have a problem with that? 10:44:40 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: I don't see why we should have any problems at all. 10:44:55 PM Janis: Janis looks from Myr to Mal 10:45:19 PM Basement Cat: Carver: Sure hope not. Slaves aren't much liked back home. 10:45:28 PM Janis: Janis talks to Myr "...tell him he can sit if he wants to" 10:46:03 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: He doesn't want to, I think you'll find. 10:46:18 PM Janis: Maybe he doesn't, but I don't think he would if he did. 10:46:30 PM Janis: And I think you don't want him to. 10:48:21 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: You seem to be under some sort of misapprehension, child. He's part of my House and my apprentice. I am teaching him magic in exchange for his service. 10:48:47 PM Janis: Janis turns to Mal "Is that what this is?" 10:49:16 PM Janis: ((17 SM, for what it's worth)) 10:49:29 PM Wynn: ((25 sm)) 10:49:56 PM Basement Cat: Mal: ... this is just weird, people are talking to me and I don't know what to do. 10:50:35 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: You're a terrible servant, Malagaste. I'm not sorry I ordered your mother executed. Do as you like, for heaven's sake and stop hovering around me, it's grating. 10:50:47 PM Wynn: Is he free to stop training with you? Was it his choice to train with you? 10:50:50 PM Wynn: ...that's just rude. 10:51:00 PM Janis: Janis cusses her out in Elvish 10:51:26 PM Janis: ((Anyone who speaks Elvish will be most shocked)) 10:51:41 PM Nilani: Creative! 10:51:43 PM Wynn: ((lucky for you, Wynn only speaks common. lol)) 10:51:50 PM Basement Cat: She raises her eyebrows. 10:52:06 PM Basement Cat: Malagaste relaxes a little bit. "So... like usual, then?" 10:52:36 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: Yes. I'll go on pretending you're a woman and you'll go on not getting in my way. 10:55:16 PM Basement Cat: Malagaste: Fine, good. And stop making me cast fireballs like that, it always feels like I'm going to incinerate everything within a mile radius. 10:55:39 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: I wasn't making you do anything. It isn't the sort of experiment you can do with an unwilling subject, boy. 10:56:12 PM Janis: What experiment? 10:57:56 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: Cooperative magic. 10:58:31 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: I can enhance other people's spells. 10:59:07 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: He's been much more useful since I started teaching him proper magic. 10:59:50 PM Basement Cat: Malagaste, hotly: I can't help that I don't think with my muscles, Lady. 11:00:05 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: You can ensure that you do think, at all. 11:00:19 PM Basement Cat: He glowers at her. 11:00:41 PM Janis: You are not a nice person. 11:01:11 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: You should have met me when I was in my prime. 11:02:01 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: They sent him to guard me. Guard me. As if I were a frail, senile old woman. 11:02:19 PM Janis: Well, you're certainly not frail. 11:03:28 PM Basement Cat: Carver: Judging by the fireballs? no. No, they're not. 11:04:41 PM Janis: Janis looks over at Carver. 11:05:00 PM Basement Cat: Carver: They shot off one or two before you got there. 11:05:14 PM Janis: Didn't seem to do the job. 11:05:50 PM Basement Cat: Malagaste: We were taken by surprise! And I didn't have time to prepare. I don't usually memorize Fireball more than once. If at all. 11:06:26 PM Janis: Sorry...I didn't...I didn't mean... 11:06:34 PM Janis: It's not your fault. I'm sure you're fine. 11:06:46 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: Leave him alone, he's just as good as a girl. Almost. 11:07:08 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 11:07:09 PM Janis: ....why do you keep saying that? 11:07:09 PM Basement Cat: Malagaste glowers. "That's a very old-fashioned and sexist thing to say, grandmother." 11:07:24 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: Because it's true. He's smart. 11:07:39 PM Janis: Yeah, but being a girl doesn't make you smarter or dumber. 11:08:19 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: Just as well, he can't cook or clean to save his life. No one stupid enough to take him when they tried to marry him off. 11:08:37 PM Basement Cat: Carver: ... I'm so glad I'm not Drow right now. 11:09:04 PM Janis: Janis is really not sure what to say and that pisses her off. 11:09:32 PM Basement Cat: Malagaste: Not every man wants to get married right out of school. 11:10:09 PM Wynn: Why did you call him a slave earlier? 11:10:26 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: He is one. 11:10:33 PM Basement Cat: Malagaste: Technically. Technically. 11:11:54 PM Janis: Technically? 11:12:00 PM Janis: How are you technically a slave? 11:12:51 PM Basement Cat: Malagaste: Because I'm obviously not actually a woman? And not actually married, and not actually even the first-born son in my family? Which isn't that high-ranking in the House anyway? 11:13:18 PM Janis: .......... 11:13:32 PM Janis: ((To Wynn)) Am I missing something here? 11:13:49 PM Wynn: Wynn raises her hands. "I have no idea what's going on here." 11:13:59 PM Basement Cat: True: They're Drow. It's a matriarchal society. 11:14:03 PM Janis: Are you saying if you're a man who isn't married and isn't some big shot Lord...you're a slave? 11:14:08 PM Janis: That's just it? 11:14:21 PM Basement Cat: Malagaste: ... well, yeah, how does it work in sun-blindy-land? 11:14:46 PM Janis: By...not doing that. 11:15:21 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: It's a pity I didn't have him when I was younger, I might never have been deposed. 11:16:14 PM Janis: What do you mean? 11:16:49 PM Basement Cat: Malagaste makes a face. "Don't ask her or you'll get the whole story about how she used to be the Head of the most powerful House in the city blah blah blah." 11:16:56 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: I ought to box your ears for that. 11:22:27 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "I'll come back later to show you to your rooms if nobody else has by then. I'd advise keeping your weapons nearby. Don't kiss the redhead- he's an incubus. And there's a hellhound in one of the storage rooms." 11:22:51 PM Basement Cat: Malagaste: You have an incubus? ... why? 11:23:00 PM Wynn: We rescued him. 11:23:01 PM Janis: We kind of rescued him. 11:23:11 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: And a hellhound. Interesting. They do make excellent guard dogs, I'm told. 11:23:24 PM Janis: Her name's Flamey. 11:23:26 PM Basement Cat: Malagaste: From what? 11:23:34 PM Wynn: A breeding dungeon. 11:23:40 PM Wynn: It was... not pretty. 11:24:04 PM Janis: Also, there are ghosts. They don't do much though. Don't worry about them. 11:24:14 PM Wynn: He has a charm now that means he doesn't need to feed, but you should probably still be aware. 11:24:53 PM Basement Cat: Malagaste: What kind of ghosts? 11:25:11 PM Basement Cat: Myr'une: I find I would like to rest, at least. You said there was a place to stay? 11:25:56 PM Wynn: Yes. I'll show you. 11:27:31 PM Wynn: Wynn will show her the way, pointing out places we pass, then go to the chapel or training room for a bit. 11:27:57 PM Basement Cat: And there we should probably stop because sleepytimes soon.